Life of a Skater Boy
by TyeDyeFreak
Summary: Edward is a pro skateboarder/snowboarder and loves his life, but something is missing, a girlfriend.  Bella is a shy girl looking for a fresh start in LA.  Will these two meet and be the perfect couple?  AH/AU, Cannon Couple


**A/N: I have been on FF for a while and I have tried writing stories, but nothing ever lasted long because the story lines weren't really that good. I just thought of this and I thought it would make a good story. Hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I just love to borrow them for my own personal pleasure.**

**Life of a Skater Boy**

**Full Summary**

Edward was born and raised in Seattle, Washington and when he was young he developed at passion for skateboarding and snowboarding. In just a few months of practice he was very good at it and his parents thought he could go pro. At the age of fourteen he became pro and he was dominating the skateboarding and snowboarding world. When he graduated from High School he attended the University of Southern California. After he graduated he remained in Los Angeles and his career was going great. There was just one problem-being able to have a normal life and find love. Could he ever find it? Who knows because it takes a very special person to be able to live the life with a pro athlete.

Bella was born in Forks, Washington and when she was five her parents divorced. She moved to Phoenix, Arizona to live with her mother. When she was in her junior year of high school her mom met Phil Dwyer, a professional baseball player for the Arizona Diamondbacks. In her senior year they got married. With his hectic schedule he wasn't home a lot of the time and Bella's mom stayed behind, but she could see the pain in her mom's eyes. She wanted to be with her husband, so when Bella was applying to college she decided to attend the University of Washington and spend some time with her dad. After spending four years in Seattle she decided she wanted to move somewhere where there are more sunny days than rainy days, so she settled on California. She wanted to become an English Teacher and landed a job at a high school in Los Angeles. She was teaching two AP classes and the yearbook class. The thing about Bella is that she has always been very shy and didn't really have many friends. When she was in Phoenix she didn't really have any friends, but when she got to college she got out of her shell a little bit and met some people. There is just one problem-she has never had a boyfriend. Since she was so quiet no one really knew who she was. When she got to college she went on dates, but no guy ever lasted past the first date. She was starting to think she would never be able to find love. Would she be able to find it? Who knows what she will find when she meets a certain skateboarder/snowboarder through mutual friends.

**Cullen Family**

Carlisle Cullen: Father to Edward, Emmett, and Alice; 50 years old; Head of Oncology at Virginia Mason Medical Center in Seattle; He has lived in Seattle all of his life, but went to college and medical school at Dartmouth; He returned to Seattle to do his residency and has remained ever since; Met Esme while they were in college and they got married after they graduated

Esme Cullen: Mother to Edward, Emmett, and Alice; 49 years old; Well-known interior designer in the Seattle Area; Owns her own Interior Design Business; She is from Chicago and has been best friends with Vera since high School; They ended up going to college together; She and Carlisle met when they were in their Freshman year of college at Dartmouth and married shortly after graduation; They got married in New Hampshire

Edward Anthony Cullen: The oldest child to Esme and Carlisle; 24 years old; Pro Skateboarder/Snowboarder currently living in Los Angeles; Went to USC and majored in Physical Therapy; He figured he could do something to help other skateboarders and snowboarders after he retired from the sport; Has a bunch of tattoos that reflect his personality; Very outgoing and loves going out with his friends; Has always been very popular with the female population because of his "Sex Hair", good looks, and charm; He dated and had a few girlfriends, but nothing ever lasted more than a few weeks; His schedule has always been so crazy that he never really had time for a long-term relationship; Surprisingly he is still a virgin which he has kept secret because if he let that out he wouldn't be able to live it down; While always doing very well in the summer and winter X Games he is also a six time Olympic medalist; He got a gold (Half-Pipe), silver (Snowboard Cross), and bronze (Parallel Giant Slalom) medal in the Torino Games and he got all gold in the Vancouver Games

Emmett McCarty Cullen: A year younger than Edward; 23 years old; Went to the University of Washington and majored in Physical Therapy; Moved down to LA and started a Master's Program at USC and wants to get into the Doctoral Program as well; Works with Edward when he gets injured as well at The Rehabilitation Centre of Beverly Hills; met Bella at the University of Washington and became close friends; Acts like a big kid and just loves to have fun; Very easy going, but can be serious when he wants to be

Mary Alice Cullen: The runt of the family that likes to go by Alice; 22 years old; Went to Syracuse University in New York and did a double major in Fashion Design and Business Administration and Management; moved to LA to be with her brothers and become a fashion designer; While working as a fashion designer she is also Edward's manager; Met Bella on her trips home to Washington and they became best friends despite their different personalities; She is very hyperactive and reminds you of a fairy or pixie

**Hale Family**

Royce Hale: Father to Jasper and Rosalie; 50 years old; President of a Bank of America in Seattle; Very good friends with the Cullen Family; He and Carlisle went to high school together and have been best friends ever since; They went to Dartmouth together; Met Vera in his Freshman year and got married a year after Carlisle and Esme; Moved back to Seattle and started working at the bank and raised up the ranks

Vera Hale: Mother to Jasper and Rosalie; 49 years old; Works with Esme as an Interior Designer, they own the business together; Lived in Chicago and met Esme in high school; They went to Dartmouth together; She met Royce in her Freshman year and married a year after they graduated; They got married in Seattle and Esme and Carlisle flew out for the wedding; She moved to Seattle and worked with an interior design company until Esme and Carlisle returned

Jasper Hale: Oldest child of Royce and Vera; 24 years old; Best friends with Edward and Emmett; They have known each other since they were babies; Went to the University of Washington and majored in Political Science then attended Law School at the University of Washington; Met Bella at the University of Washington and they became good friends; After he finished law school he accepted a job at a Law Firm in LA; Very laid back and calm; Has a calming presence and is able to calm you down easily

Rosalie Hale: A year younger than Jasper; 23 years old; She has known the Cullen Family since she was a baby; Went to the University of Washington and majored in Nursing; After she graduated she moved down to LA so she could be closer to her brother and friends; She ended up getting a job at Children's Hospital Los Angeles because she loved children; She was working on the Hematology/Oncology floor; She wanted to help these very sick children get better; Met Bella at the University of Washington and she loves Bella like a sister; Is a bit of a loud mouth and isn't afraid to say what is on her mind; She can come off as a bitch, but she has a good heart; She has a very strong personality

**Swan/Dwyer Family**

Charlie Swan: Father to Bella Swan; 50 years old; He has lived in Forks all his life; Met Renee in High school and started dating in their freshman year; After they graduated they got married in a small ceremony at First Beach on the La Push Reservation; Charlie attended the local community college and after he graduated he started working as a Police Officer for Forks; After he started working Renee got pregnant with Bella; When Bella was five he and Renee divorced and didn't really see Bella that much; He never really got over Renee; Very quiet and shy, the opposite of Renee

Renee Dwyer: Mother to Bella Swan; 49 years old; She lived in Forks all her life until she divorced Charlie and moved to Phoenix; She met Charlie in high school and married him after graduation; While Charlie was at school she worked at a local daycare to earn a little money; After Charlie started working for the Forks Police she got pregnant with Bella; After a while she got tired of the boring life in Forks and wanted to go somewhere new; Charlie didn't want to leave so they divorced and Renee took Bella to Phoenix; She dated a bit, but nothing really ever worked out; She got her license as a hair stylist and started working at a shop to make ends meet; She met Phil when Bella was a junior in high school and married a year later; She is very happy with her life now; Didn't want Bella to leave even though she did want to be with her new husband; She is very childlike and Bella was more like the adult

Phil Dwyer: Stepfather to Bella; 46 years old; He has lived in Phoenix all his life; Was very athletic all his life and became pro just after he graduated high school, but started in the minor leagues; After being in the minors for 3 years he got drafted to the Diamondbacks; He dated a little, but it was hard because of his hectic schedule; During his off season he met Renee while he was at Bella's school, he was talking on Career Day since he attended that school; Renee was also a speaker and when their eyes met, the rest was history; They married a year later and are very happy together

Isabella Marie Swan: The only child of Renee and Charlie; 22 years old; Lived with her parents in Forks until they got divorced when she was 5; She has lived in Phoenix with her mom ever since and making the occasional trip to Forks to visit her father; Has always been very shy and never really hand any friends until she attended college; It wasn't that no one liked her, she was just so quiet that no one really knew who she was; She attended the University of Washington and doubled majored in English Language and Literature and Education; After she graduated she moved down with the Cullen's and Hale's; She is rooming with Rose and Alice in a very nice condo in downtown LA; Very stubborn and hates it when people spend loads amount of money or any money on her for that matter; She is working as a high school teacher at Crenshaw High School; Has never been in love and hope that the change of scenery will help with that

**Couples **

Carlisle and Esme: Have been married for 29 years and are still going strong

Royce and Vera: Have been married for 28 years and still act like newlyweds

Emmett and Rosalie: Have been together for since their freshman year of high school (8 years) and Emmett is getting ready to propose

Jasper and Alice: Have been together since Jasper's freshman year of high school (10 years) and are engaged and planning their wedding

Renee and Phil: Have been married for 5 years and are still in the honeymoon phase

Edward: Has been single for a long time and would love to be in a serious relationship

Bella: Has never had a boyfriend at all and would love to be in a relationship, but she thinks she is hopeless and will never find anyone that will love her

**A/N: I got the idea for this story when I was online over at MTV and I was scrolling through some of the old TV shows that used to be on there. One she was "Life of Ryan" which is about pro skateboarder Ryan Sheckler. It is not exactly like the show, but there are some similarities. I just put my own little twist on it for this story, but I thought it would make a good story. If you want to watch some of the episodes go to MTV, the show is really good.**

**I just wanted to put this up so you got what the story was about. I couldn't put all of this in the summary box so I just wanted to write this for you all. I hope to have the first chapter up soon, but I want your feedback on this and tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
